Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) has become the best choice for future display technology due to the advantages such as high quality, short response time, low power consumption, wide viewing angle and ultra light, ultra thin, or the like.
At present, in a backplane technology of the AMOLED, methods such as excimer laser annealing (ELA), solid phase crystallization (SPC), metal induced crystallization (MIC) and the like have been adopted to manufacture a poly-silicon layer of a thin film transistor. The ELA technology, which is adopted to obtain the poly-silicon layer of the thin film transistor in the backplane, is the only one method to achieve mass production.
However, in the AMOLED display device manufactured by the conventional methods, a low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor in a peripheral circuit area needs to have high electron mobility, and a low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor in a display area needs to have low leakage current. But at present, in the low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor, a grain size of the poly-silicon layer in the display area and a grain size of the poly-silicon layer in the peripheral circuit area are the same, so the low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor cannot satisfy requirements in the display area and in the peripheral circuit area at the same time.
To sum up, the poly-silicon layer manufactured by the conventional methods can not satisfy the requirements of the low temperature poly-silicon thin film transistor in the display area and in the peripheral circuit area at the same time.